


All Our Friends

by sunsmasher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmasher/pseuds/sunsmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if the sun comes up, if the sun comes up, if the sun comes up<br/>And I still don't wanna stagger home<br/>Then it's the memory of our betters<br/>That are keeping us on our feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionpyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionpyh/gifts).



_"So where'd you learn to shoot like that," Dave asks. There's blood still on his shirt, dried dark into the cotton. He moves to help her with the needle but she waves him off._

_"Old friend of mine taught me," she says, and pulls the thread tight._

  



End file.
